TUff Puppy: the Shriek in the Night
by Lucas18
Summary: After watching a scary movie, Dudley swears he hears a shriek at night, even though no one else does.  Is it really just Dudley's imagination, or is someone trying to scare T.U.F.F. off a trail?
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F. Puppy: the Shriek in the Night - Chapter 1

Authors Note: Once again, I wish to appologize for not yet uploading any new chapter's to my previous fictions. But I still want to keep people interested by uploading new stories. I one again implore you all to be patient, and I will try to bring up new chapters.

Warning: the characters within this fiction are the copyright propertyof Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of fellow fiction writers and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

It was night time in Petropolis, as everyone was settling down for a good rest. Well, almost everyone.

Dudley Puppy was in his apartment, watching a late-night horror move, while shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"We now return to our late horror classic, 'Night of the Horrid Shriek'," said an announcer, as Dudley continued to stare at the screen with terrified eyes.

* * *

The movie showed a teen couple taking a walk in a dark, foreboding woods.

"Um Chad," said the girl, a collie wearing a cheerleader's uniform, while holding onto her boyfriends arm, "can we please go back, it's getting dark and this place is creeping me out."

" Aw come on Brittney," said the boy, a Doberman wearing a school jock uniform and cap, "there's nothing out here to be afraid of."

"Well, what about the…. legend," whispered Brittney, as her eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"You mean the one about the creature that uses a horrid shriek to announce its presence, and kills its victims with teeth and claws," said Chad, making a questioned tone in his voice.

"Yes," cried Brittney in a panic.

"Aw that's just a stupid story, I mean you can't honestly believe there's such…" But Chad didn't finish, as there was suddenly a loud shriek that echoed through the dark sky.

"What was that," said Brittney, while clutching to Chad tightly.

"I'm guessing the wind?," said Chad, though he knew the wind didn't sound like that.

Just then, a nearby bush began to rustle. The noise startled Brittney as she jumped into Chad's arms. "What's that!"

"It's probably a wounded animal, I'll check it out," Chad said calmly, as he put Brittney down and began walking to the bush.

But Brittney instantly clang to Chad's feet, and was now being dragged on the ground. "Please don't leave me!"

"Don't worry," said Chad, shaking off Brittney, "I'll only be gone for a minute." Then, Chad boldly walked into the woods to look for what had caused the bush to shake.

Brittney stood up quietly, shivering with fear. The cold wind sent a chill down her spine. Suddenly, she heard a low growling sound coming from behind.

"Chad?"

She turned around and, while screaming, instantly ran in terror. Then she came a wall of rock. She desperately looked left and right, but there was no where left to run, no escape.

Her heart pounded like mad, as the monster drew closer, and closer.

Then, the creature leaped, and Brittney screamed.

* * *

Dudley, filled with fear from the movie, screamed in panic. He raced out of his room and came back with boards, nails and a hammer, and instantly began boarding up his windows and his door at a rapid speed.

When he finished nailing in the last board, Dudley rushed into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Horrible, disgusting monster's, coming to get me and eat me," yelled Dudley, shivering in fear. "They're close, I can feel it."

"Dudley."

Dudley, hearing the voice, screamed in terror and raced into his closet, nearly running through the door.

"Dudley, what's going on? What's all this ruckus," asked the voice.

Dudley peered from his closet and found the source of the voice, his mother.

"Mom, how'd you get in here," said Dudley, stepping out from the closet.

"A mother's love can overcome any obstacle. And I installed secret passage way."

Dudley didn't know which was more weird, the fact that his mother scared him, or that there was a passage way.

"Now, what are you screaming about. You're going to wake up the neighbors."

Then she noticed the TV and junk food. "Dudley, are you watching scary movies again," his mom said in annoyance.

"No…yes, but not all of it!"

"You know scary movies scare you. Remember the time I took you to see that 3D movie, 'Fleazilla'."

Dudley did remember, it was not a pretty picture. "Those effects are so life-like," though it was just a man wearing a badly made costume.

Dudley's mom turned off the TV, picked up the snacks, and was about to walk back to her room, when Dudley grabbed onto her leg. "Please, don't leave! The monsters will get me!"

"Dudley, there are no monsters, now just stop screaming and go to sleep."

Dudley thought for a moment, "can I at least keep the snacks?"

Dudley's mom swung her leg hard, and threw Dudley into his bed.

"If my son is going to be working as a secret agent, and defend the world from evil, he needs to have plenty of sleep."

"But what about the monsters," shivered Puppy.

"Dudley, you're a grown man, stop acting like a kid. Just keep telling yourself, 'there's no such thing as monsters'. Now good night."

After saying this, Dudley's mom left the room, leaving Dudley once again alone in the dark.

"Mom's right," said Dudley, trying to calm down, "there's no such thing as monsters. No such thing as monsters no such..."

Before he could continue, Dudley suddenly heard a shriek.

"AH!," cried Dudley, as he jumped up in bed and shivered under the cover's, hoping dawn would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuff Puppy: a Shriek in the Night - chapter 2

Author: I really am sorry it took so long to make up this next chapter. It's just difficult to capture the same humor as Butch Hartman. I'm afraid it may also take awhile to write the next chapter, so please be patient.

Warning: The character's within this fiction are the copyright property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

The next morning at the Turbo Underground Fighting Force headquarters, agent Kitty Katswell was busy doing some paper work, when the chief suddenly hopped over to her, with his view screen.

"Agent Katswell," spoke the chief in his usual gruff voice, "have you seen agent Puppy? He's an hour late."

"No chief, I haven't ," replied Kitty, filled with suspicion and worry. It was odd that Dudley was late, since he loved being a secret agent.

Just then, the agencies entrance opened up, and Dudley Puppy stumbled in.

He dragged himself over to Kitty and the chief, as agents past him and screamed when they saw his face.

Finally he reached them, and slowly gave a salute.

"Agent Puppy," he said in a tired voice, " reporting for duty."

Kitty and the Chief turned, and, just like the other agents, screamed when they saw his face.

His eyes were bloodshot, his face drooped with tiredness, and his mouth dripped with drool.

"Agent Puppy," exclaimed the chief, "you look as tired as a dog, and I mean more than literally."

"Yeah Dudley " said Kitty, "what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing guys," replied Dudley with a yawn, "I just had a bad night."

Then, Dudley dropped to the floor and began snoring. Suddenly, there came a high pitched shriek.

Hearing the sound, Dudley instantly jumped into the air screaming and landed on Kitty.

"It's the monster!," cried Dudley.

Just then Keswick, T.U.F.F.'s head of technology, walked into the room.

"Sorry everyone," he said, " I was watching a-a-America's most disturbing sounds."

Realizing his mistake, Dudley got off of Kitty.

"Are you sure it wasn't a monster," he asked.

"Dudley," Kitty said with an annoyed frown, "we don't have time for childish imaginations. We are investigating last nights jewelry heist."

"Jewelry heist?"

"It's the third one this week," said Kitty, showing Dudley the newspaper headlines, "the thief has been able to break into stores without showing any signs of force. No finger prints, no foot prints, and no image of him because security camera lens always seem to crack."

"Who ever this jewel thief is," said the chief, "he must be stopped before he strikes again."

Just then, the TUFF alarm went off.

"It's Snaptrap," exclaimed the chief, "he's about to flood the city in molten cheese."

"We're on it chief," said Kitty, striking a pose, "let's go Dudley…Dudley?"

Kitty turned to find that Dudley had fallen to the ground, asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty grabbed Dudley by the legs and dragged him to the Tuff mobile.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the city, in a blimp, Snaptrap was busy adding the finishing touches to his hot cheese vats. Ready to dump tons of gallons onto the city.

"Quite a plan boss," said Ollie, "drowning the city in molten cheese."

"Well I figured, if I hate cheese so should everyone else," bellowed Snaptrap, "and this way, I won't have to return all those movies I rented."

"Actually," Larry, Snaptrap's cousin, chimed in, "those were my movies, and I paid for them."

"Well Larry. How about you pay a visit, to the shark tank!"

Snaptrap pushed a button, and sent Larry falling, once again, into the shark tank.

Just then, a hole was blown open in the blimp's cockpit, and the Tuff mobile came flying in.

"Freeze Snaptrap," shouted Kitty as raised a blaster, "you're not dumping any cheese while me and Dudley are around."

"Really," asked the, slightly, genius rat in confusion, "cause I went to so much trouble to build this blimp."

"Actually boss," Francisco the crocodile chimed in, "we did the work, you stayed up last night to watch 'Night of the Horrid Shriek,'."

At the mention of the movie, Dudley instantly snapped his eyes open and screamed in panic.

"Ah! The shriek!" Filled with terror, Dudley jumped out of the Tuff mobile and landed on Kitty.

As she was thrown to the ground, Kitty's blaster went off and ricocheted off the sides of the blimp, until it finally blasted the control panel and hit the blimp's self-destruct button.

Light's began flashing as Snaptrap shouted, "alright, who's the idiot that designed this thing with a self-destruct button?"

"You did boss," Ollie said.

"Oh. And by idiot, I mean…genius," Snaptrap muttered, while sweating nervously.

At that instant, the blimp exploded, and a flood of hot melted cheese rained down. Fortunately, Snaptrap had mistakenly driven the blimp not over the city, but the city's worlds largest bowl of giant nachos. (Don't ask. It's a cartoon.)

As they fell into the giant bowl, Snaptrap bloated into his allergic reaction. Climbing out from the bowl, Kitty, covered in melted cheese, snapped the handcuffs on Snaptrap.

"You're plan just melted, Snaptrap," Kitty said, giving a proud look at the apprehended villain.

"Aw cheese," Snaptrap muttered in failure.

"Let's go Dudley," Kitty said, as she began dragging the bloated Snaptrap to the Tuff mobile, but Dudley didn't answer. "Dudley?"

Kitty looked around, until she finally saw him. He was once again fast, asleep and snoring.


End file.
